Moving Forward
by SonicBlast19
Summary: Set after season 3 episode 9. AU The night Ghost and Tasha shared didn't come without a price. Tasha makes a shocking discovery that only lead into deeper choices. Can Ghost and Tasha fix what's broken? Can they move on and look ahead? T for cusring.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm back with another story and I really hope you will enjoy it. This will be a story with chapters and I'll update as soon as possible. Okay now on with the story. I do not have ownership of "Power" or any of its characters, sadly.

She thought her eyes were lying to her as she saw the results of the test. That the positive sign was a figment of her imagination, unfortunately it wasn't.

Pregnant, how could she be pregnant of all things right now? She knew how, that one night stand with her husband. She chuckled, one night stand with her husband? That sentence didn't even sound right in her head. That's how far their marriage has sunken, that their intimate moments together were only moments. That they were so rare it felt unreal, that it actually caused problems for everyone involved.

But that night she didn't care, it finally felt like she won her husband back. From the drama on the streets, from the fight with Kanan, from Angela, she rolled her eyes at the thought. Nobody else mattered, only her and Ghost did that night, and no one could take that away from her. But now look at the consequences, the cause and effect by their actions.

A baby, a new arrival to their already big and hectic family. Yasmine is still a baby herself, only two years of age and the twins are only fifthteen years old. So another baby, right now? That simple thought alone overwhelms her, not to mention the pregnancy she would have to endure. It made her stomach sick and the room begins to spin. She quickly takes a deep breath in before exhaling. She needs to calm down, she couldn't tell if it was the hormones of the pregnancy or the fact she was psyching herself out. Either way she needed to calm herself down. For her sake and the baby's.

She touch her belly and looked down, there was a small bump right in the middle. It was only three months ago her and Ghost hooked up so she wasn't showing too much. But still, someone with a keen eye such as Ghost or Tommy could spot it, and it was only showing in the first trimester. Imagine the second trimester and how she would look. Even with maternity clothing, Ghost would still know something is off and when something is wrong to him, he never let it go.

Tasha sighed before getting off the couch, she began to pace the living room floor thinking of other opinions of what she was going to do. She could just not tell him. But that wouldn't work, how in the world would she hide herself for six months without anyone noticing? She could raise it on her own. How was going to raise her child without his or her father? What would be the story? He died before you were born? No too much explaining to do, he left us when you were a baby? That's a good way to make a child feel loved, Tasha thought.

Every idea or solution Tasha thought of was immediately shot down by another problem. She began to feel stuck, she wanted to just be upfront and tell Ghost but she would be afraid of the empty promises he would make and she would be hurt all over again. Not only her, but the kids, even the baby too. It was just too risky to take his word for it. She knows she's not blameless in this mess either. She had an affair with Shawn which only divided the family more and their marriage. But she didn't do it to the point Ghost did, and that has left a pain in her heart ever since.

Tasha takes a deep breath and reaches for her cellphone. She begins to dial in a number and patiently waits, she heard the ring from the other line and hope they would pick up. She may not know what to do, but she can at least ask, it was better than nothing. The caller picks up the phone and she hears a male voice on the other line.

"Hey Tommy, can you head over to my place for a sec?" Tasha began, "I need to talk to you about something important."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not have ownership of "Power" or any of its characters.

"So you and Ghost are fucking again?"

Tasha flinched at Tommy's rather…vulgar take on the situation, but she was happy he was here for her.

"No we're not. I mean, yes? I guess, I don't know it's very confusing, Tommy." Tasha said sadly.

Tommy sat up from his seat, he could tell Tasha was very emotional about this problem. Tommy breathes in and begins. "Well T, maybe this is a good thing. You and Ghost can start putting things back together now."

Tasha snorts, "Yeah right. I bet he really wants to fix things between us." She says sarcastically.

"How do you know he doesn't?" Tommy questions. Tasha closes her eyes as the memories came running back to her. The argument, in the closet, after Ghost found out Tariq hanging out with Kanan, and that "Slim" was really Kanan all along. She couldn't remember most of the argument, it was mostly back and forth. But one thing he said, hurt her the most.

'I didn't leave the family. I left you.' That hit Tasha like a knife in the heart. After everything she did for him, all the bullshit she went through to get him out of prison. Now he expects her to play the role of the loving housewife and stand by him. Tasha let out a soft chuckle, what a freaking joke.

"Hey T, you good?" Tasha snapped herself from her thoughts, almost forgetting she was in a conversion with Tommy.

"I'm fine, Tommy. I'm just thinking, that's all." She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice, but it was obvious from the look on Tommy's face, she didn't succeed.

"You still didn't answer my question, how do you know he doesn't want to fix things?" Tommy repeated. Tasha gets up from the couch and looks Tommy dead in the eye, "Because I know he doesn't, Tommy. He just doesn't." Tommy doesn't say anything, to be honest it was understandable why she doesn't believe everything that Ghost tells her. Hell, even he didn't sometimes, and he has known him all his life.

Tommy sighs, "How did it even happen?" That question shocked Tasha but then she looks at Tommy's face to see that he wasn't asking for fun. Tasha took a deep breath in before beginning, "It all started after Raina's career day. Ghost was talking about how he felt guilty for hurting the family and how he was always going to be there for his family." Tommy let out a snort and rolled his eyes. Classic Ghost.

Tasha glared at him briefly before continuing, "When we came back to the house, I told him he did a good job and asked if everything he said about me and the kids were true and he said yes, of course. One thing then lead to another and now were here." Tasha said sadly, "It wasn't even supposed to happen, Tommy. We just got caught up."

"And it looks like you got knocked up." Tommy started chuckling before Tasha swatted him on the arm. "Shut up." She said playfully. She doesn't know how he does it, but Tommy could always put a smile on her face. Even at the worst possible times.

Tommy chuckled softly and started to rub his arm, "So you are going to tell Ghost about this?" Tasha froze at the question, how could she tell Ghost, should she even tell Ghost? Tommy took note of her delayed answer. "T, you are telling Ghost you're that your pregnant, right?" Tasha took seconds to answer before blurting out "I don't know."

"Tasha. Don't do this, even if you and Ghost are on bad terms, don't fucking cut the baby out of his life!"

"How am I suppose to take his word for it! He changes his mind like the goddamn weather and I can't take chances like that, Tommy! Not anymore!" She shouted. Tommy understands Ghost was unpredictable nowadays; he could say one thing and do the exact opposite the next. No one could get a good read on him. But this was still his baby as much as it's Tasha's. She couldn't do that to Ghost no matter how angry they were at each other.

Tommy sighed, "Still T, this is his baby too. You didn't get pregnant on your own. Besides let's say you do try to hide it from him. You don't think he'll notice when you start show? You are showing right now and I can see it clear as day. You don't think Ghost of all people can't? If there's one thing the streets has taught us, it's to be observant and we use that inside our homes and outside on the streets. Trust me he'll find out."

Tasha sighed, Tommy was right she would have to tell him eventually. If he found out any other way, there is no describing how he would feel or say. Tommy noticed how Tasha face changed to sadness , she just looked lost. How was she suppose to believe what Ghost promises her? Tommy then had an idea that will hopefully put her mind at some ease.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

Tasha looked at him confused, "Three and an half months, why?"

"Okay here's the deal, you tell Ghost you're pregnant and if he doesn't step up by six months, you two go your separate ways. That'll put a fire under him." Tasha took a moment to consider this. Maybe this could work, she started to feel a little hopefully. If Ghost finally steps up they could at least live in a non-hectic household. Especially after all the crap with Ghost in prison, Tariq being kidnapped, and them being left with little to no money.

"It could work, Tash. But don't cut Ghost out without even giving him a chance to step up. That'll end badly on your part, not to mention, you are planning on telling Tariq and Raina they're getting a new brother or sister? Now I don't know about Tariq, but Raina? She's a total daddy's girl, if she overhears you are pregnant, she'll tell Ghost in no time and that'll mess everything up. That last thing you want is a baby without its father." He said that with malice in his.

Tommy was still angry at his mother for lying to him about his father, saying he was dead for all those years when he really wasn't. He was just cooped up in the joint, the last thing he wants it Tasha making that same mistake, it'll hurt everyone who is involved. Tasha was going to reply when a sound of a phone ringing pierced the air. Tommy looked down to his cell phone to see the caller id.

"I got to take this. Remember what I told you Tasha, okay?"

Tasha nodded her head, "Okay, Tommy. Thank you for coming over." She said softly. Tommy nodded his head before walking toward the elevator. Tasha looked out the window as the elevator closed and sighed, she felt lonely already. Ghost was coming home tonight after the whole deal with "Truth" is set in stone. That's when she will tell him, face to face, not over the phone. He deserved that much respect.

Tasha put her hand over her swelling stomach, how did she get in to this mess?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! Sorry for being gone for so long. I had writer's block (still do kind of) but here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are highly recommended. I do not have ownership of "Power" or any of its characters. Sadly again…

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, Ghost, PREG – NANT. " Tasha emphasized slowly. Not that it was really needed; she could tell from the shocked expression on his face he got the message the first time.

"How far along are you?" He questioned. Tasha glared at him with malice, it wasn't like they slept with each other every day like most married couple do, it was now once in a blue moon, and even that was a rare occurrence. "How far along do you think?" Tasha replied with a sharp edge to her voice.

Ghost flinched but quickly recovered, in actuality he wasn't in jail for long, it was probably a couple of weeks but it felt like a lifetime to him. Tasha couldn't be more than a couple months pregnant, at least three at the latest. Ghost cleared his throat, "Well, this could be a chance to fix things."

Tasha looked at him as if he lost his mind, "After all the shit you said and did? Yeah I think that's unlikely, Ghost, by a long shot." She was angry, after everything that was said in the closet, their marriage and chance of reconciliation was dead at this point. The only thing that they had to talk about at this point in time, was their children, she doesn't even know why she's staying.

Ghost, sighed, "T, listen-"

"Don't 'T, listen' me, Ghost! I'm tired of listening to you! Almost everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie! I can't tell the difference between you lying and telling the truth these days! "She shouted.

"Tash, that shit is in the past!" He shouted back.

Tasha snorted, "Sure it is, until that shit comes back chasing full force, it always does, Ghost. Just look at Kanan, why is he still walking the streets breathing?"

That was a low blow. Ghost's eyes darken at Tasha, "Don't mention him, he has nothing to do with this." His voice was quiet but serious, but Tasha didn't back down.

"He has everything to do with this, Ghost! Your past constantly chases after you! Hell, sometimes you go and chase after it. I'm not being lead on by false promises anymore. I can't trust you, your words mean one thing but your actions mean another and I'm not bringing a baby into our hell filled marriage, Ghost! I just won't!"

Tasha began to breathe hard as she felt tears form up in her eyes, she quickly closed them. No, she thought, she wasn't going to cry over him or cry in front of him. Those days are over and their arguments have ran its course. Ghost's eyes began to soften, he hurt her deeply. No matter how hard she tried to hide it he could always tell. By the sound of her voice, the look in her eyes, the bitter comments they have both thrown at each other, they all come back from the way he hurt her. He sighed, he felt like an ass now.

"Tasha." Ghost began, "I'm just trying to fix things between us. I don't want our baby to be born into chaos, there is already enough of it in the world. I want him of her to be in a coexistence household, basically the childhood we never had as kids. I don't want them to feel the need to look out on the streets for answers, I want them to be happy even when we're with each other or not. I don't want them to be born into a mess, they don't deserve that, none of you guys do."

Tasha looked up at his eyes, she could tell by the sound of his voice he really meant it, but wasn't that how they got in this situation? Kind words a wife longs to hear after her marriage is in shambles? She didn't know for sure, maybe it was the hormones the baby was giving off to make her soft like this. Ghost, Tommy, and her kids were the only family she had in this world, without them she doesn't know where she would be or who would she be.

Tasha breathed out slowly before walking toward her husband, "I don't know about this, it'll take time to repair what has been broken. I still need to think about it and how it'll affect the kids." Ghost nodded as he softly took Tasha's hand. "That's fair we still need to think about and we need to have a sit-down with Tariq and Raina, about them getting a new sibling." He said as he squeezed her hand softly.

Tasha looked down at their hands, the last time their hands were like this was when she was fighting for him to get out of prison. Tasha looked back up at his face and began, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at noon, an ultrasound, just to see how the baby is growing."

"I'll be there, I'll pick you up after the meeting with the boards, it shouldn't take long. I'll be there for you." He said with a soft but confident voice. Tasha nodded, maybe things were working out, but she couldn't jump to conclusions yet, she'll have to wait until the baby is born to know for sure. To see if he'll really step up and be the man he claims he will be and fix their broken marriage.

"Okay, cool. I'll see you tomorrow and we will take to the kids after the appointment." She said as she took her hand back and moved away from him. Ghost shook his head in agreement, "Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow, T."

"Goodnight Ghost."

"Goodnight, T."

Ghost began to walk out of the room, leaving Tasha alone with her thoughts. She doesn't know how this will turn out, it could go well or badly. She promised Tommy she wouldn't cut Ghost out of the baby's life without giving him a chance to redeem himself, but she couldn't pinpoint how it was going to end after the baby was born. Only time will tell she guessed.

She touched her belly, she felt a small bump, signify that the baby was there growing each and every day. This could mean a new beginning, a new start, or the total opposite but either way, whether her and Ghost could work their marriage out or not, she was going to love this baby regardless and she was going to protect it at all cost from anyone who dared tried to hurt it. And with that thought in mind she began to walk towards her bedroom to turn in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Hope everyone watched the season finale of Power, it was pretty awesome in my opinion. Again, I have no ownership of "Power" or any of its characters. Reviews are greatly recommended, now on with the story.

"The fuck am I going to do, Tommy?"

Ghost and Tommy were currently sitting in Ghost's office, inside his nightclub called "Truth". Ghost decided to call Tommy over to tell him about his current situation, only to find out he already knew because Tasha has contacted him first.

"You really asking that question?" Tommy replied sarcastically "You already have three kids, Ghost. A fourth one shouldn't be a problem for you and Tasha to handle."

Ghost looked up to Tommy's eyes, he couldn't tell if he was taking this seriously are not.

"I'm going to take care of the baby, Tommy. I would never walk away from my kids, I not a deadbeat or the type of motherfucker who walks away from their own child." Ghost retorted.

Tommy lazily put his cup of vodka down leaned forward, "Then there is no problem. Be there for T and the baby. Problem solved."

"I'm not even sure she wants me around the baby, to be honest. She looked like she didn't even want to tell me about the baby."

Tommy's eyes widened for a brief moment, he knew Tasha's original plan was to not even tell Ghost about the baby and raise it on her own until he convinced her otherwise. That was the last thing Ghost needed to fine out, it'll just cause more friction between them.

"Pregnancy hormones." Tommy quickly waved off, "They turn women into bitches in a heartbeat, nothing we can control. She's probably still mad at you for all the shit you pulled with Angela."

Ghost sighed, she probably was still mad at him for all the stuff he did with Angela. Hell, mad was an understatement, the two of them couldn't have a simple conversion without it escalating into an argument, whether it was over Angela, going clean, or even the kids. It was like they couldn't see eye to eye or get on the same page.

Ghost began to rub his temples, he was starting to feel a headache coming on. "I know, I fucked up big time and I'm trying to move on from it."

"How's T supposed to know that? Fuck, how am I supposed to know that, Ghost? For all we know, you can still have fucking feelings for the bitch after everything she put us through!" Tommy shouted.

Ghost abruptly stood up as he looked Tommy in the eye. "I made a fucking mistake, Tommy. You of all people should know." He spat with poison in his voice.

Tommy eyes were quickly clouded by anger, "Don't you go there with me, Ghost. I will fuck you up if you even mention her." He said darkly. Ghost quickly backed off, Holly was still a sore topic for Tommy to talk about. Especially after finding out she was pregnant when he killed her, he was still grieving in his own way. Even after he paid her off to leave town and never return, she still came back and Tommy still loved her, he had to respect that even if he didn't agree with it. Besides, he doesn't have any room to talk or even throw stones.

Ghost let out a short sigh before sitting down. Tommy reached for his cup of vodka and drank the rest of it. The room was now filled with tension and bitter judgement, which was something Ghost, was trying to avoid in the first place. The room was dead silent, until Ghost finally spoke.

"Tommy, I didn't call you here to fight with you. I just need help, I don't know how to fix this, I don't know how to work things out between Tasha and I. I don't want to bring a baby into a toxic relationship but I don't want the baby to grow up without its mother and father. What should I do?" Ghost questioned.

Tommy looked up with anger still in his eyes, but they quickly softened. This wasn't about Him or Ghost right now, it was about the baby's wellbeing. Tommy was the Godfather of Ghost's other children; he was the uncle of them too. This time should be no different.

"Look Ghost, I ain't no marriage consular. I don't even know where to begin to help pick up the pieces. The only advice I can give you is be there for Tasha. You can't hate each other that much if you're in this predicament."

Ghost shook his head, "No I don't hate Tasha, not at all."

"Well good then, you and her should be able to fix this marriage before the baby is born." Tommy concluded.

Ghost put his hands to his head, "I hope so, man." He whispered more to himself than Tommy. A baby can make or break a relationship, Ghost was just hoping it would be the sooner rather than the later.

"Thanks Tommy. I really needed that."

Tommy nodded his head, "No problem. But because I helped both you and Tasha, I get dibs on naming the baby," He joked.

Ghost smiled, it felt like the old days again, "It's a deal."

Line break

"So you really going to let Ghost back in after all the shit he's pulled?" Lakeisha asked with confusion present in her voice.

Tasha sat down and put her hand on her head. She was now wondering if it was a good idea telling Lakeisha about the pregnancy.

"I don't know, maybe? He's the father after all. The last thing we need is a custody battle." Tasha replied.

Lakeisha rolled her eyes, "Okay, but he better step up, Tash. I just hope he doesn't better than my worthless baby's daddy." She said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Tasha rolled her eyes, it seems as though Lakeisha will never get over her ex-boyfriend. "Haven't you gotten a new man, already? What's he like?"

Lakeisha suddenly looked bashful and turned her sight on to the floor, avoiding Tasha's gaze.

"He's not my man." She quickly said, "He's just a friend helping through a tough time, that's all."

Lakeisha looked up to see the expression on Tasha's face and by the looks of it, she didn't seem too convinced.

"Is it anyone I know?" She pried. Lakeisha took a sharp inhale before beginning "You know him in passing." She lied. Tasha didn't need to know about her and Tommy right now, it could mess up everything.

Tasha gave Lakeisha one last look before backing off. "Okay girl. I can see you don't want to talk about it right now so I'll drop it, for now." Lakeisha rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay, topic change. So you want a baby shower or not?"

"A baby shower?" She never thought of that, the baby would need clothes and supplies. Tasha shook her head. "There's no need, Keisha I can get the stuff for the baby isn't not a big deal." She tried to wave her off but Lakeisha didn't take no for an answer.

"Bullshit, Tasha. This is my Niece or Nephew too and I'll make sure he or she has anything and everything they need when they arrive. You can't talk me out of it neither, so don't bother." Lakeisha said with her mind already made up.

Tasha couldn't help the smile that was coming on her face, it felt so good to have someone in her corner. Not just Lakeisha, but Tommy too. She could at least rest easy knowing someone will be there for her baby.

"Thank you, Keisha. That means a lot to me." Tasha began to walk up to Lakeisha and embraced her.

Lakeisha returned the hug with a smile, "No problem, T. You know I always got your back, even when these men out here don't."

Lakeisha took Tasha by the arm and lead her to the elevator. "So you really think Ghost is going to change after all this?" She said as she pressed the button on the elevator to take them to the first floor.

"Hopefully." Tasha replied, "He's suppose to be coming to the ultrasound with me tomorrow to see if the baby is doing okay."

"Oh, so are you going to find out the gender of the baby, that'll make my search for clothes much easier."

The elevator stop and the doors open, "No, it's too early. I think by the fifth of sixth month we'll find out, which should be soon." She said as they step out of the elevator.

"You got a preference?"

"I'll love the baby no matter what gender it is."

Lakeisha rolled her eyes, "Such a safe answer. Come on, tell me what you really want."

Tasha finally gave in, "Fine, I want a boy okay? Happy?" She admitted. She already had Raina and Yasmine, she might as well have another boy. Maybe someone Tariq can warm up to. Tasha began to feel sadden. She missed the relationship she had with her only son, now he has completely closed off everybody. 'Tariq, what happened to you?' she wondered.

"Tasha, you okay?" Tasha quickly shook herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

Lakeisha looked unconvinced but decided it was best to drop it. Lakeisha took Tasha by the arm and lead her out of the penthouse. "Come on, I know this cute baby shop where you can get the best supplies at."

Tasha nodded before walking towards Lakeisha's car. 'This is really happening' she thought as she got inside the car. It was no turning back now. Tomorrow everything and everyone around her would change.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for being gone so long, I was busy with life and stuff. But now I'm back with another chapter. I would like to say thank you to the reviews, the follows, and the favs. They mean a lot, and they help me keep going. So now that that's finished, here's chapter 5 of Moving forward, please enjoy and reviews are highly recommend. I don't have ownership of "Power" or any of its characters.

Ghost pulled up to the clinic with Tasha, it was time for the baby's doctor appointment. They were finally going to see what it looks like. Ghost backed into the driveway and turned the car off.

Ghost looked at Tasha, she seems like she was in her own world, and she was very focused on the clinic.

Ghost cleared his throat, "Tasha, you okay?"

Tasha snapped herself out of her thoughts, "I'm fine, I'm just ready to see it." Tasha replied with a bit of mono in her voice. Ghost nodded and pulled the keys out of the ignition before exiting the vehicle with Tasha.

They began to walk towards the clinic with different thoughts heavy on their minds. Could they fix this marriage? Can they trust each other again? Will a child of theirs finally not suffer for their actions? Different thoughts went through Tasha's head like a whirlwind. She was so caught up she didn't even realize she was standing in front of the doors of the clinic.

The slide doors opened as they began to walk into the main office. Tasha walked up to the deck operator.

"Hello, we're here for the ultrasound."

The male operator looked at his computer and started to type.

"Yes, you are Mr. and Mrs. St Patrick, right?"

"Yes we are." Ghost nodded.

"Well good. You're right on time. Have a seat over in the waiting room and someone should be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Tasha replied, the man only nodded his head and returned his gaze back to the computer. Tasha took a seat and put her hand on her head.

"You okay? You look tired." Ghost asked with concern.

"I am, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Ghost took a seat next to Tasha, "A lot on your mind?"

Tasha nodded, "Yeah, and I was up last night finding stuff for the baby with Lakeisha." More like Lakeisha was trying to find stuff for the baby and she was dragged along, and she was the one who was pregnant.

"Alright, just remember to use my credit card next time." Tasha smiled softly but she hid it behind her hand. "Thank you, Ghost." She said softly.

Ghost didn't say anything, he only nodded. A woman in a blue nurse uniform walked up to the married couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. St Patrick, the doctor is ready to see you, just head down that hallway on your right." The nurse pointed to the white corridor on the right. Ghost and Tasha thanked the nurse and walked down the hallway, leading to a door with the number '702' written on it.

When they entered the room, a doctor by the name 'Sally Smith' was waiting for them with a smile on her face. Sally was their usual doctor; she did the ultrasound for the twins and Yasmine. It felt almost surreal to see her again after everything that happened.

"Hello James and Tasha" Dr. Smith smiled warmly at the couple, "It's good to see you two again after so long, how are you?"

"Here." Tasha said with hesitance present in her voice. She doesn't know if Sally has seen recent news regarding her and Ghost after the allegations of Ghost killing a cop in cold blood or the affair he had with a federal attorney. It was something she didn't want to deal with at this moment, or any moment really.

Sally, now picking up the tension between the couple says, "Why don't we get started?"

"Sounds good." Ghost agreed. The doctor quickly got the machine up and running and told Tasha to lie down on the chair. Tasha lifted up a portion of her shirt and releveled the small bump that was forming right in the middle of her stomach. Tasha winced as the doctor applied the clear gel on her bump; she forgot how cold it was after so long.

Dr. Smith put the cursor on Tasha's bump and the image displayed on the screen. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the silent.

Tasha was overwhelmed with emotions; she's forgotten what it felt like to hear a baby's heartbeat for so long.

"Is that it?" Tasha breathed out.

"Yep, that's it. She said as she moved the cursor, "It's too early to tell what gender it is, but I see he or she is developing normally."

"That's good, how long do you think it'll be until you can tell the gender?" Ghost asked. He was fixated on the screen, watching the baby move around.

"I'd say a good two months, maybe less. Babies develop differently than others, some can have a gender by four months, and no one can really pinpoint the gender properly."

"That's okay, we'll wait until next time." Tasha said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was so overcome with emotion; it felt like the concept of having a new baby was just now sinking in.

Tasha was given a napkin to wipe the remaining gel off her, as Ghost was given the sonogram picture from the ultrasound. The St. Patrick couple said thank you before exiting the room and later the clinic. The couple began to walk through the driveway, towards their car.

The walk was a silent one until Ghost finally spoke, "We'll tell the kids when they get home from school about what's going on." He decided.

"Sounds good" She agreed, "But what are we going to do about Tariq, Ghost? I'm worried about him. Even after you brought him home, he still hasn't been the same and he's still shutting everyone out."

Ghost sighed, he didn't have an answer to that question for once. He knew his son was still mad at him for the affair; he couldn't blame him for that. But still, running to the streets? To his enemy no less. Not that Tariq knew about Kanan who was pretending to be a different man called 'Slim', but still he nearly gave everyone a heart attack by his actions. For once in a long time Ghost didn't know how the situation with Tariq would play out and that scared him as a man and most importantly; as a father.

"We'll try to deal with him as much as we can, but we'll also let him know we are always there for him in any and every situation."

Tasha nodded as they finally reached their car. Ghost words were reassuring but she didn't know if they could help their son. Tasha has considered therapy treatment for Tariq and if they really couldn't help their son, then that was the next move she was going to make.

Ghost unlocked the front seat door and Tasha got into the car. Ghost began to back up, until pulling off onto the road.

"Do you know which one you want?" Tasha asked randomly.

"No, not really, I haven't thought about it. You know I never really had a preference for choosing a gender." Ghost shrugged.

Tasha rolled her eyes, Ghost was never good at choosing a gender, or a name for that matter. Tasha would pick out the names for her children and ask Ghost's opinion about them. He would mostly agree with all of them and it wasn't until a good seven names later she finally picked put a good one.

"Yeah and you weren't good at choosing names either." Tasha joked.

"That was only because you included Tommy on it too. He didn't agree with most of the names that was given. By the way, he calls dibs on naming the baby."

"Same old Tommy." Tasha chuckled. Tasha's began to fade into concern. Would this work out? Could they recover? These thoughts always came back to her when her and Ghost got close. The nagging feeling was constantly coming back the more they talked like this.

"Ghost?" Tasha called out softly. "We'll get through this, won't we?" That question had multiple meanings behind it. It wasn't just about their marriage; it was about their family too. Their family has been through so much hell. Some of that hell was cause by not only Ghost, but her too. She'll fully accept blame in the rift of their family; everyone played their part after all.

Ghost took a long pause before answering, he had to really think would their family repair itself after this.

"I hope so, Tasha, I really do. I want you to know that and if you don't believe it."

Tasha closed her eyes and laid her head back on the front seat, fighting to make sure the tears don't fall.

"I hope so too." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! I'm very sorry for the long wait! Stuff has been going and I had a severe case of writer's block. But I'm back with another chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows, they mean a lot to me. Again, reviews are highly recommended no matter how big or small. With that out of the way, let's start the next chapter of "Moving Forward"! I do not have ownership of "Power" or any of its characters.**

This conversation needed to happen.

Tasha and Tariq were currently sitting in the living room with much to discuss, not just about the shocking pregnancy, but the behavior her son and quite frankly her daughter were giving off. It was something that needed to be talked about for a long, but was always put off to the side for something more hectic to strike their family. No excuse, though. Her family should always come first before anything else and she will take full blame for her part in her son's destructive behavior and attitude.

The room was dead silent, there were so many words that needed to be said but not one sound came out, for either party. This is what their family has come to; a broken mess to what seems to be no repair. How could she let her family get to this point? Did she not try hard enough? Were there too many fights and not enough healing? Questions like those sent Tasha's mind deeper into an already shit filled abyss with no way out.

It wasn't just sad or heartbreaking about how her and Tariq's relationship turning out the way it is now. Oh no, it was downright depressing. No mother and child bond should be damage in the slightest because of a broken marriage that just isn't fair! Tasha's children shouldn't have been in the crossfire of Ghost's infidelity or hers for that matter. They shouldn't suffer because of their mistakes and short comings. Knowing that made it feel like someone grabbed the nearest knife and stabbed Tasha in the heart, there was just so much pain and she couldn't tell if it could be healed or not.

Tasha looked up at her son who was currently looking at the floor, whether it was in the shame or anger, she couldn't tell. "Tariq, do you know what's been going on here?" word flew quick around their house, maybe he overheard them talking the baby or Lakeisha accidently said something; considering the girl was never good at keeping a secret.

Tariq looked at his mother in confusion, "No I don't know what's been going on." _'I'm hardly here anyway.'_ He added on in his head.

Tasha shifted uncomfortably before replying, "I'm pregnant, Tariq." Stated which felt like the umpteenth time _this_ month. Tariq looked up at his mother with several different emotions brimming in his eyes; none of them looked good.

Tariq thought his parents weren't even speaking to each other, much less being in the same mood to have a baby accidental or not. Tariq knows the only reason his mother was staying with his father was so he could look like some sort of 'Family man' and have a good light for the press. But he would have never thought this.

Tasha felt off put by her son's reaction, it sort of looked like hers when she first found out. She knows this is a whole 360 from the way her and Ghost treated each other on a daily basis. Heck that was the whole reason why she stopped that night from happing because she was scared of how her children would react.

After a long, drawn out pregnancy pause, Tariq recover from his initial shock and stared at the floor with a silent rage leaking off of him. After all the crap his father did to her, did to this family, she took him back? Was everything supposed to be a happily ever after now that he was getting a new brother or sister? Tariq couldn't wrap his head around this; it made no sense in any way shape or form.

"Congratulations then." He said with voice practically leaking sarcasm. He was mad, no he was enraged, and he couldn't even look his mother in the eye right now! He couldn't understand her reasoning for this happening, it's not like his mother was dumb or idiotic, no not at all. She was the only one who was keeping this 'Family' together despite Raina's best efforts that were failing.

Tasha winced at the icy edge Tariq's voice had, it was like it came out of nowhere. He sounded like a completely different person, he clearly upset by this news, and heck he even sounded disappointed which only made Tasha feel worse. But she wasn't going to wither, she had a feeling Tariq would be angry at her decision making, more of hers than his father for obvious reason.

"You're upset, you have that right." She began while he rolled his eyes, "But I'm trying as hard as I can to make the best of this, one step at a time."

Tariq snorted before leaning forward, "I don't even know if we can move forward to be honest, Mom. With the way Dad bounces back and forth on his word, I would take his words with a grain of salt." The teenager said with a hint of sarcasm in his young voice.

"Look 'Riq, your father messed up, a lot." She emphasized that last the part. "But despite what we are going through I can't just cut him out of this child's life or any of yours, for that matter. He's still your father."

Tariq abruptly got off the couch so fast it made Tasha's head spin, "I know that. I know there's nothing I can do about that, but that still doesn't change all shit he did to us! To Raina! To our family!" He shouted in anger. Not necessarily aim at her, but at her and his father's constant bad decision making. It was starting to become a trend in this family for Pete's sakes!

Tasha got up from off the futon and made her way over to her son. Tariq looked scared and hesitant but was insisted not to show it. Instead of slapping the hell out of him and yelling at him to the point he would become deaf, Tasha did something that shock Tariq himself. Tasha wrapped her arms around her son and gave a tight squeeze.

Tariq was paralyzed for a moment; he became a stiff as a statue, not knowing if he should hug back or continue to keep his arms at his sides.

"I understand why you're on edge about your father, about his promises. I know why you feel like everything in this house is a fake, a lie. I even know why you're out on the streets with gangsters you _know_ you should stay away from." She said in a soothing voice as she rubbed his back. "This all has to do with not telling you the truth about our lives, the affairs. It made you have to search for answers elsewhere when they should have been here. I know I have done my fair share of hurting you and your sisters and I will forever regret that because that pain, that anger, it's showing right now."

She continued, "I'll be honest, I don't know about your father either, whether your father is dedicated to this marriage or not or if he's still hooked one that dumb trick he keeps on seeing." Tariq's eyes widened at his mother's words for a brief moment? So this wasn't some ploy to get Dad back?

Tasha softly pulled away from Tariq and looked the small teenager in the eye, "Whether your Dad comes through or not, I don't know. But I do know one thing; I'll always be there for you and your sisters, even if the marriage ends up in a divorce, you hear me?" She said in a somewhat serious and playful voice.

Tariq nodded softly, great now he felt bad for yelling at his mother, this wasn't something that was forced upon him that because a baby was arriving, everything that was said and did was erased in a blink of an eye.

Tasha read his mind though, "I get it, you want to hold your Dad accountable for his actions, and I know I've been there." She gave a false chuckle before continuing on with her sentence, "But if it's possible I want you to try to work things out with him."

Tariq opened him mouth, probably to say something about highly disagreeing with her until she lifted her finger to shush him. "I said _try,_ Tariq. I want you and your father to try to work things out between you two. I don't want your relationship with him to be messed up because of stupidity. We're better than that." Tariq didn't reply he only nodded at his mother's words.

Tasha knows that wasn't a full answer, but it would do for right now. Her family needed to recover from its setbacks, even if that means taking in a few pain filled words. Tasha moved away from Tariq and grabbed his chin with her two fingers.

"Don't you ever yell at me again though. It's okay to be angry; it's not okay to be disrespectful. Is that understood?" Tasha questioned.

Tariq nodded softly, "Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry for yelling." He apologizes quickly for his error in judgement. Tasha retracted her fingers from Tariq's and takes a seat back on the futon.

"This is all very difficult; raising a baby in an environment like this is not the best timing. But I'll try to make the best of it in the best way I can." She said as she looked down to the floor and sighed. She hated being weak in front if anyone, especially in front of her children because she was the one keeping the boat out of water.

She didn't know what was going on with Ghost, the only thing she could do was wait to see if he'll keep his promise or not. Tommy was still dealing with the death of not one Holly, but his unborn child too. She sees he tries to keep it together but he only fails and shows his grief to her and only her. And Lakeisha, she was apparently caught up on this new man, while also trying to avoid the feds and keep from snitching. That's the last thing they need. So it was honestly her, the only stable rightminded person to keep this family from sinking, but even she didn't know if she could keep in together.

Tariq walked over to his mother and sat on the futon with her. He took his arm and wrapped it gently around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Or maybe it was for him, he didn't know, all he knew was a family that was once loving and prospering was now at each other throats saying the most painfully words to each other to get a reaction.

Tasha pulled her head up from the staring contest she was having with the floor and looked at her son with a small sense of joy in her eyes. She brought her arms up to embrace her son once more and this time Tariq hugged back. Mother and son stayed there for what felt like hours, embracing each other and silently being a comfort for the both of them.

Tariq pulled back softly, ending the hug the once shared. "How far along are you anyway, Mom?" Tariq questioned, not forgetting the topic at hand.

"Around three months, four at the latest." The St. Patrick mother answered.

"So this was recently?"

Tasha shook her head. "Yes it was, but it doesn't matter what time it was, all that matters is that it's here now and I'm still deciding on what to do about it."

"So Dad will be a part of this too, huh?" He questioned.

"Yes he will, despite what will happen he'll be there for you, your sisters and this baby." Tasha said with confidence. Ghost may be a lot of things, but there was one thing she knew for sure; he was not a deadbeat, far from it.

"I kind of hope it'll be a boy, I already have two sisters, I couldn't imagine another." Tariq said as he scratched the back of his head. It was hard being the only boy besides his father and uncle.

"I hope so too. I don't mind it being a boy or a girl, I'll love it either way, but I want a boy also. The doctor says it's too early to tell, so we'll find out as the months pass by." Tasha replied.

Tariq took a moment to process the information that given before nodding at his mother once again. Tasha smiled, not only at the fact her son could understand her situation but also that they were finally able to find some sort of even ground, that little by little their relationship was being repaired and she wanted nothing more than to be a safe haven for her children if they ever need or wanted anything.

"I just hope everything works out in the end, no matter what happens." Tariq concluded. Tasha took her son's hand and gave in a squeeze.

"I hope so too."


End file.
